


(I Think About You) When the Night Is Cold and Dark

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Driving, Episode Ignis Verse 2 Timeline, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: It’s four hours from Galdin Quay to Lestallum on a good day—six, if the glaives haven’t passed through recently to cull the daemons. It isn’t the sort of drive to undertake on a whim. But then, perhaps, his need to see Gladio isn’t a whim.The distance between them has introduced a fresh hunger to their relationship. Absence, as they say, makes the heart grow fonder—and Ignis’s heart has grown very fond indeed.Ignis drives all night to get to Gladio.





	(I Think About You) When the Night Is Cold and Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/gifts).



> This is a gift for AtropaAzraelle, whom I have been blessed to know for more than a year now. My friend, thank you for the beautiful stories you give us and for being such an integral part of the Gladnis fandom. You know what this is for. <3
> 
> A couple of notes: as this is set in the Verse 2 timeline, Ignis is _not blind_ , and this is heavily inspired by the song _I Drove All Night_.

_I had to escape, the city was sticky and cruel_  
_Maybe I should have called you first_  
_But I was dying to get to you_  
-[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5N9IHqqGcA%E2%80%9D)  


*  


“ _The number you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try your call again._ ”  
  
Sighing, Ignis places his phone in the cup holder and returns his hand to the steering wheel. The dim yellow glow of his headlights spills onto the road ahead, illuminating cracked pavement, faded lines, and the occasional flan quivering on the gravel shoulder. He should probably pull over and dispatch them; that’s what any diligent hunter would do. These days, however, Ignis is less concerned with hunting than studying scrolls and ancient texts, and he doesn’t have time for tussling with daemons tonight. He has places to be.  
  
Places like Lestallum.  
  
Gladio is waiting for him there. Well, perhaps not waiting, exactly. He _would_ be waiting if Ignis could only get a call through on the network, but as he can’t, it will be a surprise. He imagines walking, unannounced, through the door of Gladio’s apartment, and Gladio looking up from the couch, where he’s sprawled out with a book open in his lap. When he sees Ignis standing there, his lips will part in astonished pleasure and those golden eyes will light up, mirroring the affection Ignis holds in his own heart.  
  
It will be good to have Gladio in his arms again. Even better to kiss him.  
  
Among other things, of course.  
  
These days, their work necessarily keeps them apart for weeks at a time. They both have their priorities, above and beyond their commitment to each other, and they are nothing if not steadfast in carrying out their duties. While Gladio trains new members of the Crownsguard, Ignis keeps himself busy researching the Starscourge and Ardyn Izunia. He’s spent years crawling ruins and translating passages from dusty old tomes, connecting the dots he needs to save the world without sacrificing Noct. For the first time, he thinks he can tell Gladio the answer is within their reach.  
  
Perhaps that’s why he’s allowing himself this small luxury. It’s four hours from Galdin Quay to Lestallum on a good day—six, if the glaives haven’t passed through recently to cull the daemons. It isn’t the sort of drive to undertake on a whim. But then, perhaps, his need to see Gladio isn’t a whim.  
  
The distance between them has introduced a fresh hunger to their relationship. Absence, as they say, makes the heart grow fonder—and Ignis’s heart has grown very fond indeed.  
  
Now, no amount of contact with Gladio can satisfy him. Though they call each other as often as they can, it isn’t enough. It’s better than _nothing_ , certainly, but the sound of Gladio’s voice can’t compare to the heat of his bare skin under Ignis’s lips. It can’t set him alight like the whisper of Gladio’s breath on his ear, or the brush of his fingertips as he slips his hands under the hem of Ignis’s shirt.  
  
They’ve shared their fantasies over the telephone, Ignis stroking himself in his boxer briefs as Gladio encouraged him from the other end of the line. Ignis still remembers the way Gladio growled _I want you to fuck me_ , low and animalistic, just as vividly as he remembers the desire that tingled down his own spine in response. He wants to make those things reality. He wants Gladio sweat-slicked and spread out on rumpled sheets underneath him, his body clamping around Ignis like a vise as they cling to each other in ecstasy. Even now, as he pictures it, a thrill of excitement goes through him.  
  
Afterwards, they’ll lie in each other’s arms, exchanging sweet, lazy kisses as they come down from the high. _I love you_ , Gladio will say, and Ignis will return the sentiment with a second joining of their bodies, this time less hurried than the last.  
  
The drive is a gamble. Gladio might not be in Lestallum when he arrives, and while the mobile network is down, there’s no way to let him know he’s on his way. But as far as Ignis is concerned, it’s worth the risk for a chance at having the things that play out nightly in his head.  
  
He glances at the clock on the dashboard. It’s been an hour since he left Galdin Quay; he has at least another two or three ahead of him, perhaps even four if the daemons give him trouble along the way. He’ll fight his way through them if he must. He’ll fight his way through anything that tries to keep him from Gladio a single moment longer than he has to be.  
  
The road to Lestallum stretches out long and dark ahead of him. But with his thoughts of Gladio, he can’t truly say he’ll be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
